My Vampire
by qn4eto1234
Summary: Превод. Такано е вампир. Ритсу е свещеник. Такно е ранен пред църква. Нуждае се от кръв, за да се излекува. Мъж идва, за да помогне, но мислите на Такано са фокусирани изцяло върху кръвта на мъжа. Докато не вижда очите на мъжа. Заслепен, Такано решава, че иска мъжа. А Такано винаги получава желаното.
1. Пролог

Това е превод, направен със съгласието на автора. Оригинал: **My Vampire** by April952

* * *

Такано легна до непозната сива сграда. Беше ранен лошо, имаше белези от нокти по стомаха му, рамото му беше изместено и кървеше обилно.

Носеше дълъг кожен пуловер, качулката покриваше лицето му с изключение на долната половина. Държеше се за страната си силно, докато болката се появи, карайки зрението му да се замъгли.

- Мамка му, раните ми не се затварят.

Такано не вярваше, че този път ще оцелее. Беше твърде слаб да ловува, без кръв нямаше да може да се излекува.

Дишаше тежко. Свежият въздух на нощта не облекчи разгорещената му кожа.

Дърветата танцуваха на музиката на вятъра. Пред него лежеше гора. Трябваше да се скрие преди да се появи слънцето и хората да се събудят от полудрямките си и да го намерят.

Не можеше да позволи някой да го намери.

Но... изобщо искаше ли да продължи на живее? Наистина ли още искаше да продължи да се бори да оцелее?

В живота му имаше само пустота.

Не правеше нищо по цял ден, освен да гледа как денят и нощта танцуваха около него.

Нямаше цвят в живота му.

Нямаше вълнение.

Нямаше радост или наслаждение.

Защо да продължава?

Такано чу приближаващи стъпки. Усети човек. Отпусна се малко, когато разбра, че не е врагът му. Все още задържаше дъха си, докато стъпките се приближаваха. Може и да живее, ако вземеше кръвта на този човек.

Такано се усмихна самодоволно. **Точно от каквото се нуждаех. **

Още от сега миризмата беше опиянителна. Зъбите му копнееха за плът и кръв.

Имай търпение.

- Добре ли си? - Мъжът клекна пред него, притеснението беше явно в гласа му. Такано почака, докато можеше да вижда врата на мъжа.

Когато можеше, скочи върху човека.

Мъжът издиша. Такано махна качулката си, за да погледне към жертвата си.

Такано замръзна.

Мъжът под него беше свещеник. Но не това беше причината Такано да спре. Мъжът имаше най-красивите зелени очи, които Такано беше виждал някога. Нищо не можеше да се сравни. Помисли, че видя дори звезди от тях.

Мъжът се усмихна срамежливо и стана бавно, оставяйки Такано да се отдръпне.

- Не се притеснявай, няма да те нараня. Аз съм свещеник от църквата.

Такано обърна глава и видя, че си е почивал до църква.

Свещиникът видя кръвта по лицето му.

- Боже мой, добре ли си? - Свещеникът докосна бузите на Такано, което успокои Такано. Ръцете му бяха толкова меки и нежни; никой не му беше давал това преди. Такано се наведе към докосването.

Искаше свещеника. А Такано винаги получаваше исканото.

Свещеникът свали палтото си и му го даде.

- Увий се с това засега. Стой тук, става ли? Ще доведа помощ и ще се погрижа за раните ти. - Мъжът бързо избяга в църквата.

Такано насили тялото си да се движи. Влезе в гората. Не можеше да позволи някой да го намери.

Поклащайки се, Такано се препъваше дърво след дърво.

**Горещо е... остави следа от горещина след допира и все пак, въпреки че пари... не мога да пусна тази страст...**

Миризмата на мъжа полепна по Такано. Беше сладка. Пристрастяваща. Искаше да се обгради с нея завинаги.

Сега беше решен да живее.

**Искам да го видя отново...**

Такано припадна в гората.


	2. Какво става?

Такано гледаше от върха на дърво как свещеникът му се молеше.

Сега беше ден и той можеше да види красотата, която нощта не даваше на древната църква. Църквата беше на върха на хълм, заобиколена с дървета и цветя. Беше красиво как бяха построли църквата, направена от гладък камък, художници бяха гравирали фигури и линии на всеки видим инч от камъка. Църквата беше стара, но добре поддържана.

Вътре можеше да види как художници бяха нарисували образите на ангели и Рая на тавана. Покривът на църквата беше направен предимно от стъкло, позволявайки на деня да влезе в църквата.

Точно сега гледаше как свещеникът му се молеше през големия стъклен прозорец пред църквата.

Откри, че името му беше Онодера Ритсу. Живеел е в църквата откакто е бил момче. Първоначално бил сирак, осиновен от собствениците на църквата.

Беше минал месец откакто срещна Ритсу за първи път. След като беше спасен тази нощ в гората от един от хората си, идваше тук често.

- Какво искаш? - попита Такано.

- Защо продължаваш да идваш тук, Такано? Имаме належащи въпроси, за които да мислим. - отговори Йокозава зад него. В момента се подпираше на дървесната кора.

- Вече изпълних своята част от сделката; те трябва да решат какво искат да направят за ситуацията.

Йокозава си замълча.

Такано завъртя очи.

Такано беше заможен бизнесмен в Токио. Също така ръководеше хората си. Беше негов дълг да осигури безопасността им от вампири скитници.

Вампири скитници нарушаваха законите като създаваха новородени вампири и после ги оставяха сами без водач. И заради това новите вампири убиваха хладнокръвно, за да утолят жаждата.

Такано не се интересуваше, че тези вампири искаха да са индивидуални и свободни от законите, но да остави новородени вампири, кото да рискуват да се разкрият пред хората беше сериозен проблем.

Такано вече ги предупреди, че ако продължат, главите им ще красят стената му.

- Знаеш, че няма да слушат.

- Затова не мога да чакам да убия няколко скитника.

Такано така и не отклони погледа си от неговия свещеник. През последните няколко седмици беше видял колко срамежлив и нежен беше неговият Ритсу. Винаги помагаше на останалите.

Ревност се разгоря в гърдите на Такано; искаше да бъде номер едно приоритет за Ритсу. Само той.

- Такано... Не ми харесва този поглед в очите ти – Йокозава каза, гледайки как очите на Такано станаха червени със силна емоция.

Такано се усмихна самодоволно.

- Просто го искам.

- Е, не можеш. Забранено е да пиеш от хора.

- Не това имах предвид – Такано каза меко. Очите му поглъщаха дребния мъж. Искаше да докосва, да изследва, да вкусва. Зъбите му вече го боляха.

Йокозава се намръщи.

- Нито за секс. Ние сме десет пъти по-силни от хората. Ще смачкаш горкия мъж с неестествената си сила.

- Погрижих се за това – каза разсеяно.

Йокозава се намръщи със съмнение.

- Нямаш намерение да...

Такано не слушаше. Погледът му беше захласнат по него. Ритус се поклони и седна. Не можеше да го вижда повече.

- Хей, Такано!

Такано най-накрая погледна към Йокозава за пръв път и се намръщи.

- Защо си се облякъл така? - Йокозава беше облечен в черен смиконг.

Йокозава завъртя очи.

- Партито започна и всички чакат да се появиш, глупако!

Отегчен, Такано погледна настрани.

- Няма да ходя.

- Знаех, че ще кажеш това. Чиаки, Юкина! Вземете го!

Двама мъже изскочиха внезапно, въпреки че Такано вече знаеше, че са там, и хванаха Такано за ръцете, отмъкнаха го от дървото.

Такано знаеше, че това парти беше важно, ето защо им позволи да го отмъкнат. Наистина нямаше избор.

С последен поглед към Ритсу им позволи да го отмъкнат.

**- Ритсу**

Нощта беше паднала и Ритсу беше последният в църквата.

Обичаше нощи като тази. Луната грееше ярко през прозореца и красиви бебешко сини пухкави облаци я заобикаляха. Въздухът беше свеж с приближаващ дъжд.

В такива моменти Ритсу можеше лесно да се отпусне и да се наслаждава на живота си.

Бавно Ритсу изгаси свещ след свещ, заобикалящи църквата. Животът беше добър за него. Обичаше как всеки ден можеше да става свидетел на чудо след чудо с тези, които имаха разбити сърца или разбити мечти. Надяваше се, че неговото сърце можеше да бъде толкова лесно излекувано, колкото техните.

Преди почти петнайсет години семейството му беше убито в автомобилна катастрофа. Той беше единственият оцелял. Като момче, често търсеше утеха чрез църквата върху хълма. Скоро се влюби в нея и идваше тук всеки ден. Семейството в църквата видя това и го осинови. Той наистина обичаше новото си семейство, но болката и самотата все още бяха там.

Ритсу въздъхна. Всеки ден се повтаряше. Чудеше се какъв беше животът извън църквата. Наистина не обичаше да излиза; там нямаше нищо за него.

Но, ако...?

Входната врата изведнъж се отвори и поток от вятър изгаси останалите свещи. Тъмнина се спусна над него, луната беше единствената светлина, която помагаше на Ритсу да се ориентира в тъмнината.

Очите на Ритсу се разшириха, когато видя препъваща се към него жена.

- По... помогни ми...

Ритсу изтича до нея. Беше шокиран да види кръв по цялата жена.

- Спокойно, държа те - Ритсу се опита да успокои. Трябваше да я вкара в една от стаите, за да може да се обади на полицията.

- Махни... махни се от мен! - Жената започна да ридае.

- Моля ви, госпожо. Трябва да ви прегледат.

- Не! Не ме докосвай! Аз съм чудовище! - Ритсу се опита да я успокои, но тя го избутваше. Жената имаше черно подгизнало палто и руса коса. Погледна към Ритсу и той се стресна, когато видя, че кървавочервените й очи блестяха.

**Как...?**

Жената го нападна.

След това Ритсу не можеше да възприеме нищо. Почувства как главата му става по-лека с всяка секунда. Не можеше да движи тялото си. Вратът му гореше.

**Какво става...?**

Ритсу чу рев. После шумно изщракване.

Усети как беше повдигнат за врата, но не можеше да види лицето на човека. Зрението му беше замъглено.

- Не се притеснявай. Ще се погрижа за теб.

Нещо сладко беше изсипано в гърлото му.

**Какво беше това?**

Скоро тялото му започна да гори, сякаш беше хвърлен в пламъци. Ритсу изкрещя.

Кожата му със сигурност се топеше сега. В Ада ли беше?

Защо? Какво беше направил?

Сълзи започнаха да се стичат по лицето му. Какво ставаше?

Скоро беше погълнат от нищото с благодарност.


	3. Новороден

**- По-рано**

Такано скри ръцете си в дългото си черно палто срещу студа и се качи по стълбите в църквата.

Щеше да убие Йокозава. Партито беше пълна лъжа. Вместо бизнес Йоказа го представи на всеки възможен партьор. Той беше на около хиляда години сега и, както стареца си, се нуждаеше от партьор, който да властва до него.

Сега не му трябваше това.

Сякаш искаше един от тези богати сноби с жаждата им за пари.

Достигна върха и замръзна, когато усети прясна кръв. Беше още по-стреснат, когато видя вратите на църквата широко отворени.

Такано бързо изтича вътре и замръзна за секунда.

Жена държеше Ритсу на пода.

И се хранеше от него.

С рев използва бързината си да прекърши врата й за секунда. Хвърляйки тялото й настрани, той вдигна Ритсу. Кръв покриваше робата му, очите му бяха нефокусирани и изглеждаше толкова блед срещу лунната светлина.

- Не се притеснявай. Ще се погрижа за теб.

Такано изруга. Ритсу беше изгубил твърде много кръв да оцелее сега, дори ако се обадеше на полицията, щяха да закъснеят.

Решението го накара да ухапе китката си и да му даде кръвта си. Беше единственият начин да създадеш вампир. Да лишиш тялото от човешката му кръв и да го напълниш с вампирска кръв. Понякога не се поучаваше и за първи път се молеше да стане с Ритсу. Наложиха се много опити да отвори отново китката си заради излекуването, но успя да му даде достатъчно.

Такано се залюля леко. Трябваше да изведе Ритсу от тук и да си снабди отново кръвта, която беше дал.

Но първо...

Такано хвана Ритсу здраво в ръцете си, знаейки какво ще се случи след това.

Ритсу изкрещя.

Такано го държеше здраво, докато Ритсу се бореше в болка. Казваха, че болката си съперничи с пламъците на самия Ад.

Такано си нарани зъбите, като усети Ритсу да става по-силен. Скоро щеше да бъде по-бърз и с по-изострени сетива. Зачуди се дали ще получи допълнителни дарби. Но само чисти вампири, които бяха родени в този живот, получава повече способности. Човешки вампир ще има само бързината и силата.

Най-накрая Ритсу се успокои и припадна.

Такано се обади на Йокозава.

- Изпрати някого да изчисти в цъквата.

- Защо? Какво, по дяволите...

Такано затвори и изнесе неговия Ритсу през вратата и в нощта.

**- Ритсу**

Ритсу се събуди от звука на блъскане на вратата. Какво беше това? Ритсу изстена. Беше твърде шумно, сякаш ушите му пищяха.

Ритсу бавно отвори очите си и ги затвори отново от ослепяващата светлина. Беше твърде светло. Сякаш най-силните светлини бяха фокусирани на него. Ритсу зарови лице в ръцете си, като се замая.

**Миризмите... кръв ли подушвам? **

Ритсу изпъшка. Къде беше? Усети, че тялото му беше покрито с копринени чаршафи. Ритсу се намръщи. Усещаше тялото си леко като въздуха.

Емоции изригнаха в него, импулси, които не разбираше. **Толкова жаден... **Усещаше гърлото си сякаш беше пил пясък.

Ритсу отново изстена. Всичко, което докосваше кожата му беше толкова хубаво. Беше супер чувствителен.

- Е, това е интересно нещо, при което да се събудиш.

Ритсу подскочи при звука на дрезгавия глас.

- Добро утро.

Ритсу се стресна, когато осъзна, че си почиваше на топли гърди.

Не, той беше сграбчил мъжа, Ритсу се поправи, изчервявайки се. Ритсу изскимтя, като се наведе назад и случайно падна от леглото. Мъжът се засмя.

Ритсу бързо се изправи и се отдръпна.

Мъжът само се изкиска, като повдигна глава, за да види какво ще направи след това.

- Ко... кой си ти? - Ритсу се намръщи. Гласът ме звучеше различно. По-дрезгав?

- Не ме помниш?

Ритсу огледа мъжа в голямото легло с червени копринени чаршафи. Стаята беше тъмна и все пак заслепяваща за Ритсу. Тежки завеси покриваха прозорците. Стаята беше огромна, по- голяма от собствения му дом.

Погледна отново мъжа, който се измъкна от леглото... гол.

- Защо... - Ритсу се изчерви, когато видя, че и той не беше облечен. Избяга до юргана и се покри. Какво ставаше? Той не... не, не можеше. - Ние...?

Мъжът се усмихна самодоволно.

- О, да, направихме го и ти обичаше всяка една минута.

Ужасен, Ритсу покри лицето си. Беше спал с мъж? Как се случи това?!

- Значи не ме помниш?

Ритсу се намръщи и отново вдигна поглед. Очите му се разшириха, когато осъзна, че беше мъжът, който изчезна онази нощ, в която го откри.

- Ти си онзи мъж! - Несъзнателно Ритсу изтича до него. - Добре ли си? Беше покрит в кръв и... - Ритсу изскимтя, като мъжът внезапно го задържа здраво в ръцете си и се притисна в бузата му.

- Името ми е Такано Масамуне, но можеш да ме наричаш Масамуне.

Ритсу се изчерви.

- Ъ, приятно ми е да се запонаем. Името ми е Онодера Ритсу... ъмм. - Ритсу се опита да се измъкне, но Такано го държеше здраво. Изчервявайки се в аленочервено сега, Ритсу каза:

- Трябва да тръгвам, сигурно всички се чудят къде съм...

Искаше да се отдалечи от този мъж, с когото явно беше спал. Ритсу потисна стон. Никога не би направил това. Как се случи? Спомняше си, че затваряше църквата и...

Очите на Ритсу се разшириха. Жената!

Ритсу се отдръпна.

- Какво стана с жената? Помня, влезе цялата в кръв и тогава... - Го нападна. Дишането на Ритсу спря

Такано просто гледаше реакцията му.

- Какво се случи? - прошепна Ритсу.

- Сега живееш тук – само това каза.

Ритсу се намръщи.

- Не, не мога да остана, трябва да...

- Не можеш. Сега си мой и няма да те пусна. - Такано остави Ритсу и отиде до огромен гардероб, за да се преоблече.

Ритсу се засмя истерично.

- Ти си луд, не мога да...

- Ритсу, не можеш да се прибереш. Вече не си човек.

Ритсу се намръщи.

- Какво...

Такано изведнъж беше пред Ритсу. Ритсу изскимтя. Дори не го видя да идва.

- Вече не си човек. Ти си вампир като мен.

Такано се ухили и Ритсу видя зъбите му.

- Не – Ритсу се отдръпна, смеейки се. - Ти си луд, вампири не съществуват.

Ритсу се стресна, когато чу сърцето на Такано, можеше да усети как се забързва, когато Такано се вгледа в лицето му.

Ритсу се стресна, когато усети как зъбите проинизваха езика му.

**Не, не, не, не, не! Беше сън. Всичко това е сън...**

Ритсу видя вратата и изтича до нея. Хвана дръжката и я изви... само за да я счупи.

Трябва да свикнеш с новата си сила, сега си десет пъти по-силен и можеш да нараниш всеки, когото докоснеш.

- Как... - Ритсу пусна дръжката в шок. Ритсу беше уплашен. Всичко ставаше по-шумно; люлееше се на краката си с толкова много усещания. Имаше горещина в стомаха му, различна от всичко, което беше усещал някога.

Такано дойде зад него и притисна лице във врата му.

- Не можеш да си тръгнеш, казах ти.

Такано го хвърли на леглото.

- Чакай! - Такано се качи върху него. - Как станах вампир?

Такано въздъхна.

- Тази жена те пресуши, беше новороден вампир. Вече беше близо до смъртта, затова те спасих.

- Но нямаше ли друг начн да го направиш без да ме превръщаш в... - Все още беше трудно да повярва. Той – вампир?

- Единственият начин. - Такано се наведе, за да оближе врата му. Стенание се отдели от Ритсу. Изчервявайки се на това колко необуздано беше това, той затвори плътно очи. Това не беше реално, сънуваше, това беше всичко. Можеше да чуе самодоволната усмивка в гласа на Такано, като каза:

- Вампирите са... чувствителни създания.

- Какво? - Ритсу изстена отново, когато усети ръцете на Такано да галят неговите.

- Новородените са възхитително похотливи създания, роби на чувства и докосване.

Ритсу отказа да повярвя на нещо от това.

- Невъзможно! Вампири не съществуват! Не съществуват!

Такано засмука врата на Ритсу, карайки го да подскочи от възбуда. Най-малкото докосване беше като хиляди ръце, които го галеха навсякъде.

Ритсу отвори очи и беше шокиран да види ясно вените на врата на Такано. Можеше да види всяка червена връзка сякаш му беше красиво нарисувана.

Ритсу облиза устни. Беше гладен за нещо, което не можеше да определи.

Уплашен, Ритсу се опита да се отдръпне, но беше хванат отново от Такано.

- Не, това няма да се получи. - Такано смело потърка твърдия му член, карайки дребния мъж да подскочи. - Ти си мой.

Такано повдигна Ритсу до врата си и остави иснтинкта на Ритсу да се задейства.

Не можейки да се спре, ръцете на Ритсу се обвиха около Такано и той облиза врата му, подготвяйки кожата му за зъбите си.

- Направи го, Ритсу, кръвта ми е твоя. Само твоя.

Със стенание, Ритсу захапа в богат Рай.


	4. Добре дошъл в семейството

Такано изстена, докато Ритсу дърпаше вената му, карайки удоволствие да избухне из тялото му.

Никога не се беше чувствал толкова жив, колкото сега с неговия Ритсу.

Видът на Ритсу се беше променил, но, защастие, не твърде много. Косата му беше пораснала малко, достигайки до раменете му; беше дори още по-наситена на цвят, по-лъскава. Ирисите му блещукаха понеже блестяха от зелено до смолисточерно.

Такано не можа да се въздържи да не докосне красивата му кожа.

Толкова гладка и мека.

Такано знаеше, че ще е обсебен с нея до края на вечния си живот. Ритсу изстена срещу врата му, ноктите му драскаха гърба на Такано, сякаш за да се доближи повече. Такано дръпна чаршафите от Ритсу, за да може пръстите му да изследват.

Ритсу захапа по-силно от удоволствито, което му доставяше Такано.

- Точно така, поеми повече! - Такано изстена. Нуждаеше се от Ритсу. Сега!

Точно когато щеше да го разшири, Ритсу се отръпна, печелейки си изръмжаване от Такано.

- Защо спря? - Гласът на Такано беше суров от желанието му. Гледаше как очите на Ритсу отново станаха зелени и желанието беше заместено от ужас.

- Аз току-що... Не! - Ритсу се отдръпна от него. Покри устата си с треперещи ръце.

- Ритсу, никога не се срамувай от жаждата си. За нас е свещена. Олицетворява живота. - каза той по-тихо.

Ритсу поклати глава. Сега трепереше. Такано въздъхна. Естествено, че щеше да е плашещо за него. Току-що се беше превърнал и сега осъзнаваше, че трябва да пие кръв, за да оцелее.

- Не се притеснявай, ще пиеш кръв само от мен. Няма да позволя някой друг да изпита удоволствието, което ми достави. - Ритсу отново поклати глава. Такано се опита да го достигне, но Ритсу пролази назад сякаш беше ужасен.

Започна да си мърмори сам, че това беше сън или просто неговото въображение.

Очите на Такано се разшириха, когато видя, че изпада в шок. Изруга.

- Дявол да го вземе, Ритсу! Успокой се! - Такано можеше да чуе трескавото биене на сърцето му, докато Ритсу се бореше за въздух. Такано бързо го придърпа близо до себе си.

- Пусни ме! Пусни ме! - Ритсу започна да се гърчи в ръцете му. Раздразнен, Такано прошепна в ухото му, нареждайки му да спи.

Ритсу веднага се свлече на една страна, спеейки спокойно.

**Е, това мина по-добре от очакваното. **Той въздъхна раздразнено.

Такано отново положи Ритсу в леглото и дръпна завивките върху него. Такано го гледаше. Изглеждаше като ангел, затворен в дяволска клетка. Такано се изкиска и целуна челото му. Сега Ритсу беше негов; никой не можеше да му го отнеме.

Разрошвайки косата на Ритсу, Такано отиде да си облече дрехите и с един последен поглед към Ритсу, излезе от стаята.

В момента беше във величествен хотел на частния си остров. Обикновено използваше това място само за бягство от всичкия стрес от работа, но днес се нуждаеше от него, за да изолира Ритсу за известно време.

Такано слезе в залата на лобито, където Йокозава го чакаше. Такано замръзна; знаеше какво го чакаше, ако бъде хванат точно сега. Трепвайки, Такано се опита да се обърне, за да си спести лекцията, когато внезапно Йокозава беше пред него. Такано изпъшка.

- Какво направи, мамицата му?! - Такано трепна, когато Йокозава му извика. - Знаеш ли в каква опасност си?

Такано завъртя очи.

- Не се тревожи, погрижил съм се.

Такано се върна в лобито, за да седне в един от кадифените столове. Тук винаги можеше да се отпусне с изгледа на плажа точно пред него. Стаята беше светла с различни видове растения и скъпи мебели. Погледна навън и видя, че слънцето залязваше над водата.

- Погрижил си се? Погрижил си се?! По дяволите, вървиш срещу собствените си правила! Когато всички чуят за това, ще оспорят водачеството ти! Забранено е да създаваш новороден!

Такано се облегна на мястото си.

- Както казах, погрижил съм се. Не се съмнявай в мен.

Йокозава изглеждаше неубеден и разтревожен за него. Такано омекна. Йокозава винаги му пазеше гърба през трудни времена; беше добър приятел, който Такано не искаше да изгуби.

Такано стана и го потупа по гърба.

- Тревожиш се твърде много.

Йокозава се намръщи.

- А ти не се тревожиш изобщо!

- За какво се карате този път? - Такано се обърна и видя Юкина да влиза небрежно. Носеше обичайните си сини дънки и бяла риза, дълъг шал висеше около врата му.

- Нищо - Такано отговори. Юкина му беше братовчед и по някаква причина той обичаше да се мотае с Такано. Такано признаваше, че също е забавно да си около него. - Къде е Чиаки?

- А, трябваше да се прибере. Ставаше въпрос, че ръкописът му закъсняваше или нещо...? - Юкина сви рамене.

Чиаки беше известен писател на момичешка манга. Обичаше да рисува и да се изхранва с това, въпреки че не трябваше да го прави, той като вече притежаваше много други заможни бизнеси из света. Такано винаги вдигаше рамене за това. Чиаки можеше да прави каквото си иска, но си имаше подозрение, че Чиаки е влюбен в човек.

Такано кимна. Йокозава се намръщи.

- Мислех, че е приключил.

Юкина поклати глава.

- Нем, просто се надяваше да види новородения.

Йокозава погледна Такано навъсено.

- Защо го превърна изобщо?

- Не можех да го оставя да умре.

- Трябваше да го оставиш да умре! Той не е наша отговорност!

Такано просто го игнорира.

- Мъжете готови ли са за довечера?

Йокозава продължи да гледа гневно, казвайки му, че това не беше приключило.

- Да. Сигурен ли си, че искаш да отидеш? Защо не оставиш мъжете да се справят? Всички са обучени добре и могат да се справят с няколко престъпници.

- Искам да ги убия със собствените си ръце. - Такано ги беше предупредил и фактът, че неговия Ритсу беше въвлечен, го вбесяваше. - Юкина, искам да се увериш, че Ритсу ще остане в стаята си.

Юкина се ободри.

- Няма проблем, Такано!

Такано го погледна гневно.

- Не искам да общуваш с него.

- Оу, хайде де, Такано! Искам да се срещна с него!

- Не. Ще се увериш, че няма да напуска тази стая. Това. Е. Всичко.

- Добре - Юкина се намръщи.

- Тогава ми приготви нещата. Тръгвам след два часа.

**- Ритсу**

Ритсу премига с очи. Къде беше? Свелина отново го заслепи. Никога през живота си не се беше чувствал толкова неудобно в собственото си тяло.

Скочи в седнала позиция и изстена, когато главата му започна да пулсира. Огледа стаята. Не беше сън. Ритсу се изчерви, когато видя, че е все още гол.

Ритсу забеляза баня и избяга в нея. Като се опитваше да отвори вратата, без да иска я изтръгна от пантите. Ритсу закри уста. Това не се случваше! Беше замръзнал за известно време, просто гледаше глупаво вратата. Влезе, избягвайки вратата и на огледалото бавно отвори уста и видя кучешки зъби.

Ритсу се взираше глупаво в тях. Истински ли бяха? Бавно повдигна ръка, за да ги докосне.

- Оу! - Поклати ръка, когато поряза пръста си без да иска. Ритсу замръзна, когато миризмата на кръв достигна сетивата му. Не! Това не се случваше!

Ритсу замръзна, когато видя как очите му пробляснаха в черно. Това само въображението му ли беше?

Ритсу избяга от банята и в дрешника, където преди видя мъжът да влиза, за да намери дрехи. Ритсу изписка, когато разкъса дрехите без да иска. Пусна дрехите и и бързо сграбчи нови, като този път беше търпелив. Някои му бяха твърде големи, но някакси се справи.

С провиснали дънки и копринена черна блуза с дълги ръкави, той избяга бос до вратата, за да я открие заключена. Една вежда се повдигна, като бутна вратата и цялото нещо падна.

Ритсу стоеше там шокиран; падна напълно от пантите си. Разбира се, беше го направил и преди, но все още дойде като шок. Бавно изпълзявайки покрай нея, той избяга надолу по коридора до стълбите от дясната му страна.

Като достигна дъното, чу стъпки, които идваха към него. От лявата му страна имаше малък отвор, покрит в сенките.

Тъкмо когато се скри, видя жена със светло кестенява коса да го подминава. Щеше да продължи, когато спря внезапно и...

Тя въздуха ли помириса?

Бвно се промъкна покрай ъгъла, когато тя се обръщаше. Накара сърцето си да забави ритъма си.

Видя отвор на края на коридора отдясно. Задържайки дъха си, изтича към него.

Достигна го и беше смаян да види изглед към океана. Беше във входа на сградата. Имаше няколко хора, които го гледах странно. Човекът на бюрото го попита дали беше добре.

- Ъ, да, благодаря Ви.

Стараейки се да не изглежда подозритело, той излезе през вратата небрежно и в свежия въздух. Ритсу се огледа и видя само пясък и вода. Как можеше да се махне от този остров?

Поскита се наоколо, възхищавайки се на кремавия висок хотел в центъра на острова. Имаше няколко къщи отстрани и той забеляза пътища, които водеха към водата, където бяха построени дъски на повърхността на водата с чадъри и столове към красивата гледка на океана.

Часове по-късно нощта беше паднала напълно без знаци за транспорт.

С чувството в стомаха си, че потъва, той осъзна, че тук нямаше лодки.

- Хей! Какво правиш тук?! - Ритсу се обърна и видя красив мъж да върви бавно към него.

- Ъм... Знаеш ли как да се махна от това място? - Надяваше,че този мъж можеше да му помогне да си тръгне оттук.

Мъжът се изкиска.

- Съжалявам, беше заповядано всички лодки да се държат надалеч от брега за цяла седмица.

Ритсу зяпна. Беше заседнал тук за цяла седмица?

- Такано искаше да се увери, че ще останеш в стаята си. Защо си навън?

Ритсу се обърна и избяга. Но мъжът успя да го хване.

- Уоа, извинявай, но не мога да те пусна. - Ритсу се бореше, но мъжът просто беше твърде силен. С Ритсу през рамо, той се върна в сградата.

- Та, името ми е Юкина Коу, приятно ми е да се запознаем...? - изчака Ритсу да си каже името.

- Онодера... Ритсу! - бореше се той. Юкина се засмя.

- Вече те харесвам! Добре дошъл в семейството!


	5. Нова маниа

Юкина се върна небрежно в хотела с гърчещ се Ритсу през рамо.

- Пусни ме! Това е грешка, мястото ми не е тук! Моля! - Юкина го пренебрегна, като влезе в лобито. Чудеше се какво си е мислел Такано, когато е решил да превърне малкия свещеник.

Юкина отново се качи по стълбите, ухилвайки се, когато забеляза как всички следяха него и Онодера с широко отворени очи.

- Виж, бях отвлечен! - Онодера се опита да се разбере с него, но когато мъжът разбра, че думите му останаха нечути, Онодера започна да удря с юмрук в рамото му, отчаяно опитвайки се да избяга.

Такано трябва да е луд, реши Юкина. Кой би рискувал да създаде новороден, когато последствията бяха смърт? Юкина поклати глава. И все пак, без значение какво, той _ще _защити братовчеда си. Той му беше единственото останало семейство.

Юкина отиде на третия етаж и го пусна на леглото в нова стая. Гледайки го как подскочи със сладко объркано изражение, можеше да предположи защо Такано се беше заинтересувал в малкия свещеник. Той наистина изглеждаше вкусен.

- Сега, не си мисли да бягаш отново, този път вратите са метални, така че няма да можеш да се освободиш. - Онодера отново се изправи с нова решителност в очите си и се опита да излезе. Юкина го хвана лесно и отново го хвърли на леглото. Юкина се възхищаваше на решителността му, за съжаление нямаше да проработи в света на вампирите.

Юкина седна на близък стол.

- Виж, не можеш да отидеш никъде, докато не се научиш как да бъдеш около хора и да контролираш силата си.

Онодера изглеждаше покрусен.

- Какво имаш пред с това как да бъда около хора?

- Ами, ти си новороден. Жаждата ще те завладее бързо, ако си около човек. Буквално ще се превърнеш в чудовище без контрол.

- Н... Никога не мога да нараня никого!

- Не нарочно. Не се тревожи, Такано ще ти помогне с това.

- Такано... Защо ме превърна в... - поколеба се той. Юкина помисли, че все още свиква с това да бъде вампир.

- Вампир – отговори той вместо него.

- Точно така.

Юкина се облегна в стола си.

- Вярвам, че каза, че новороден те е пресушил и си щял да умреш, така че ти е спасил живота, като ти е дал нов.

- Значи тази жена...

Юкина кимна. Онодера отпадна.

- Тя беше новородена...

- Да. Така ще изглеждаш и ти, ако си около хора, така че бъди търпелив.

Стана от стола.

- Съжалявам, че не мога да остана по-дълго, всъщност имам няколко неща за вършене.

С това излезе от стаята с шокираща скорост, оставяйки Онодера да се взира в нищото. Заключи вратата зад себе си.

- Чакай! Моля те! - Онодера започна да удря по вратата.

Юкина продължи без да чува нищо повече.

Йокозава щеше да е беден, когато разбереше, че Онодера е излязъл от стаята и е бил намерен да се скита по плажа може би с часове. Е, какво очакваха, когато оставят Онодера в стая с дървена врата. Освен ако Такано не искаше Онодера да види, че няма изход от острова.

Юкина се изкиска. Това е Такано.

- Юкина! - Юкина се обърна и видя Чиаки да бяга към него.

- Върнал си се, това беше бързо. - Чиаки повдигна рамене.

- За щастие не беше толкова много, само няколко поправки.

Юкина наклони глава, изучавайки Чиаки с присвити очи.

- Още не си ял, а? - Чиаки се изчерви.

- А, не. - На Чиаки изобщо не му харесваше да пие кръв. Някога той беше човек вместо чистокръвен вампир, както дригите вампири вярваха. Беше спасен от Такано, когато Скитник го промени. Тогава Такано го прибра в семейството. За изненада на всички, кръвта му се разрасна като тази на чистокръвен вампир, сякаш беше предопределен за такъв живот. Никой не можеше да обясни как се е случило това. Единствената теория, която имаха беше, че кръвта на Такано го е направила такъв.

- Не се тревожи, ще накарам някой да ти сготви цял пир тази вечер. - Чиаки засия.

Докато вампирите можеха да ядат храна, не им помагаше много да си възвърнат силите. Само кръвта пълнеше тялото.

Заедно и двамата отидоха до кухнята на същия етаж. Юкина се намръщи, когато видя, че Чиаки продължава да гледа към гърба на блузата му с неодобрение.

- Кой те одраска? - попита най-накрая.

- Какво? - Юкина се опита да погледне зад себе си.

- Блузата ти е надупчена със следи от нокти.

Юкина се засмя.

- Сигурно Онодера се е опитал да избяга от мен чрез нокти.

Чиаки се намръщи.

- Онодера?

Юкина кимна, като все още се кискаше.

- Новият домашен любимец на Такано.

Чиаки подскочи развълнувано.

- Видя го?! Искам да го видя!

- Хмм... - Юкина наклони глава. Такано каза да пазят Онодера, не каза кой точно трябваше да го пази. Чиаки можеше да направи това. - Разбира се, първо ме заведи до „Книгите на Маримо". Искам да видя дали вече са получили любимия ми автор.

Чиаки кимна. Чиаки имаше способността да се мести, където вече е бил. Всичко, което Чиаки трябваше да направи, беше да си го представи и беше там.

Чиаки го хвана и го премести в алея, близо до магазина.

- Благодаря. Сега наглеждай Онодера. Не трябва да напуска стаята. При никакви обстоятелства, разбираш ли? - Чиаки кимна, развълнуван. След това се премести на острова и го остави сам.

Веднага щом напусна алеята, знаеше, че го наблюдават. Винаги привличаше внимание заради начина, по който изглеждаше, с което беше свикнал.

Влезе и се огледа наоколо. Някаква жена се опита да му задържи вниманието, но той се престори, че не я забелязва. Беше изненадан, когато няколко минути по-късно видя, че и Йокозава беше тук. В интерес на истината, не би трябвало да е изненадан, тък като беше собственик на много магазини в Токио, включително и този.

В момента говореше с тийнейджър. Юкина се намръщи. Обикновено на Йокозава не му пукаше за хората, освен ако не работеха за него и особено не тийнейджъри. Дали момчето не мислеше, че Йокозава работи тук и е решило да му зададе въпрос?

Гледаше удивено как и двамата се смееха на нещо, което момчето беше казало.

Приятел ли беше?

Юкина разгледа по-младия мъж. Имаше черна коса, тъмнокафяви очи, тъмносини дънки и син пуловер. Наситина изглеждаше сладък.

Юкина се намръщи, заедно ли бяха?

Гняв се надигна, което го изненада. Намръщи се на себе си. Защо се интересуваше? Беше само още един човек, още една храна, нищо специално в него.

И все пак започна да се приближава към тях.

- Хей, Йокозава. - Юкина сложи най-добрата си усмивка. Забеляза, че момчето видимо се напрегна.

Йокозава се намръщи.

- Не трябва ли да стоиш с Онодера?

Юкина сви рамене.

- Чиаки го пое.

Йокозава се намръщи на това.

- Чиаки? Сериозно? - Юкина го пренебрегна и насочи вниманието си към тийнейджъра.

- Приятно ми е да се запознаем – поклони се той.

Момчето се изчерви.

- А, и на мен. - Поклони се колебливо.

Йокозава завъртя очи.

- Това е братовчед ми Юкина Коу. Юкина, това е Киса Шоута. Работи като редактор в издателство „Марукава".

Киса му подаде визитката си. Беше редактор? Изглеждаше толкова млад.

- Ако може да ме извините, имам събрание, на което трябва да присъствам. Беше ми приятно да се срещнем, извинете ме. - Той се поклони и остави двамата мъже сами.

Юкина не можеше да откъсне поглед от него.

Йокозава се намръщи, като видя същата дълбочина в очите на Юкина, каквато видя и при Такано, когато гледаше втренчено своя свещеник. **Не ми казвай, че е ред на Юкина. **

- Защо си тук, Юкина?

- Само исках да видя дали любимата ми манга е излязла вече – отговори той безгрижно.

Йокозава завъртя очи.

- Тогава побързай. Ще се обадя на Чиаки да ни вземе.

Юкина поклати глава.

- Ще остана тук, скучно е, когато Такано не е там.

Йокозава поклати глава.

- Сега не му е времето, Юкина, във война сме.

Юкина вече се отдалечаваше.

- Ще се видим по-късно!

Йокозава изръмжа.

**- Ритсу**

Ритсу разклати вратата. Не се поддаде. Въздъхна недоволно. Какво щеше да прави?

Погледна към стаята, която беше подобна на тази, в която беше заключен преди. Имаше прозорец. Изтича до него, надявайки се, че има нещо, по което лесно щеше да може да се спусне. Отвори прозореца, по-скоро счупи стъклото, и погледна надолу, търсейки увивно растение или странични стълби.

Беше разочарован на види, че тази стая гледаше към океана и дъното беше обсипано със скали. Нямаше да оцелее, ако опита да скочи.

Свлече се на пода. Защо това трябваше да му се случва? Ритсу погледна нагоре към тавана, размишлявайки над всичко, през което беше преминал.

Беше превърнат във вампир, прави секс с мъж и сега трябваше да се научи да контролира жаждата си за кръв. Усети как кръвта се отдръпна от лицето му. Искаше му се да беше обратно в църквата си, където всичко отново беше нормално.

Ритсу чу как вратата на стаята се отваря и затваря. Погледна и видя красиви сини очи. Първоначално помисли, че е момиче, докато не чу гласа на мъжа.

- Здрасти! Името ми е Йошино Чиаки. Приято ми е да се запознаем!

Чиаки седна на леглото, скачайки развълнувано сякаш се срещаше с нов приятел.

- Ъмм... Аз съм Онодера Ритсу, и на мен ми е приятно.


	6. Армия

Ритсу внимателно гледаше как Чиаки го наблюдаваше с явно очарование. Ритсу призна, че беше хипнотизиран от сините очи на момчето.

- Значи живееш тук? - попита Ритсу нервно.

Чиаки поклати глава.

- Това е мястото на Такано. Аз само посещавам.

- Разбирам. Ъм, значи, приемам, че и ти си вампир?

Чиаки кимна, показвайки зъбите си. Ритсу не можеше да не се взре в широко отворени очи. Това изобщо не беше сън. О, колко много му се искаше това да беше сън, от който можеше да се събуди.

- Бях човек преди Такано да дойде в живота ми и да ме спаси.

Изненадан, Ритсу се изправи и се облегна на стената само за да направи дупка в нея с шумен трясък. Явно беше бутнал твърде силно. когато само едва я беше докоснал. Ритсу се взираше невярващо в длъбнатината с отворена уста. Колко силен беше?

Чиаки се изкиска.

- Ще ти не отнеме известно време да свикнеш, повярвай ми.

Изчервявайки се, Ритсу бързо върна старата тема.

- Но ти искаше ли този живот?

Чиаки поклати глава, като очите му бяха затъмнени от тъга. Погледна надолу, като каза:

- Такано дойде до мен твърде късно. Вече бях преминал трансформацията наполовина, когато ме откри с виновника. Даде ми кръвта си за завършването на процеса, за да спре болката. - Чиаки трепна.

- Разбирам, значи Такано всъщност е добър човек. - Беше трудно за вярване, когато само преди малко Такано му се подиграваше и се държеше като толкова високостоящ и могъщ.

Чиаки се усмихна.

- Такъв е! Не разбирам другите, които казват, че е чудовище или как не би се поколебал да убие. – въздъхна раздразнено.

Ритсу се поколеба.

- Убива ли?

Чиаки погледна към Ритсу и каза смутено:

- Ъъъ... Да. Но не това е важното! - Чиаки се ухили.

Ритсу веднага започна да не харесва Такано отново.

Изпъшка, ами семейството му? Трябва да са се поболели от притеснение за него. От колко време беше тук? Трябваше някакси да измами Чиаки да го пусне от тази стая.

- Виж, Чиаки, трябва да напусна това място. Мястото ми не е тук.

Чиаки поклати глава.

- Съжалявам, не трябва да те пускам от тази стая при никакви обстоятелства. - Стомахът на Чиаки избра този момент да изкъркори, намръщи се той.

На Ритсу бързо му хрумна идея.

- Обаче аз съм гладен, не съм ял откакто дойдох тук. Така че какво ще кажеш да отидем да хапнем много набързо и после ще се върнем. Никой няма да разбере. - Ритсу повдигна рамене безгрижно, надявайки се, че слабата му актьорска игра работи.

Чиаки се намръщи.

- Още не са те нахранили? - Всъщност изглеждаше притеснен за това.

- Не. - Ритсу задържа дъха си, докато Чиаки мислеше за това.

- Не знам, Юкина не искаше да се скиташ наоколо.

Рутси знаеше, че ако настоява още малко, ще спечели.

- Само за известно време. Няма вреда в това, нали? Имам предвид, така или иначе не мога да се махна от този остров. - Все още беше решен да намери изход, може би беше пропуснал някой навес, където имаше лодка.

- Ами, вярно. Добре тогава! - Чиаки стана от леглото с вълнение и отиде до вратата. Ритсу го следваше близо.

Те достигнаха прага, когато телефонът на Чиаки завибрира от задния му джоб. Спря, карайки Ритсу да се блъсне в него.

- Ало? А, Йокозава. Какво става?... Разбира се. Добре, тръгвам. - Погледна към Ритсу.

- Съжалявам, трябва да вървя. Ще ядем заедно по-късно, става ли?

- Почакай, вземи ме със себе си – Ритсу грабна блузата му.

Чиаки поклати глава.

- Не мога, все още си новороден. - Чиаки лесно му махна ръцете и се премести от стаята, оставяйки Ритсу изумен.

Ритсу направи крачка назад. Той беше там един момент и в следващия го нямаше. Как?

- Агх! Това не може да ми се случва!

**- Чиаки**

Чиаки се премести в съседната алея на магазина и видя, че Йокозава беше бесен. Накланяйки глава, попита:

- Какво има?

Йокозава въздъхна раздразнено.

- Страх ме е за Юкина.

Разтревожен, Чиаки го хвана за ръкава.

- Не е наранен, нали?

- Не, съжалявам. Имах предвид, че ме е страх, че ще направи същото като Такано.

Чиаки се намръщи.

- Какво имаш предвид?

Остана тих за известно време сякаш размишляваше над нещо; после поклати глава.

- Нищо. Върни ме. - Кимайки, Чиаки премести Йокозава в стаята му на най-горния етаж. - Как е Онодера?

Йокозава беше във всекидневната. Стаята имаше хубав изглед към океана отгоре. Чиаки си мислеше, че на Йокозава ще му е неудобно със стаята, която беше направена най-вече от прозорци, но той я обичаше. Йокозава изглеждаше повече като интимна личност, отколкото отворена.

- Добре е. Все още в стаята си.

Йокозава кимна, доволен.

- Не беше твърде голям проблем, нали? - Чиаки поклати глава. - Добре, тогава го остави сам засега. Такано трябва да е тук всеки момент. - Слънцето беше на път да изгрее, а мисията на Такано траеше само през нощта, тъй като новородени не можеха да издържат на слънце толкова много понеже очите им бяха чувствителни.

- Защо? Нямах толкова много време с него. - намръщи се Чиаки.

- Не, Такано скоро ще бъде тук и ще иска да бъде сам с него – каза той строго.

- Добре. - Чиаки се прегърби разочаровано. - Трябва ли да предупредя останалите? - Йокозава кимна. - Добре. Тръгвам. - Чиаки отиде до кухнята, казвайки на готвачите, че гладни вампири скоро ще дойдат, после до парамедиците, за да ги предупреди, че възможно ранени вампири идват.

Чиаки получи съобщение, докато отиваше към лобито, за да чака Такано.

Намръщвайки се, той се зачуди кой може да му е писал толкова рано сутринта. Може би Юкина?

Напрегна се. Беше Хатори. Чиаки изруга, Хатори каза, че е в апартамента му и се чуди той къде е. Съобщението беше написано в належащ стил, карайки Чиаки да се паникьоса.

Чиаки му написа, че почти си е вкъщи. Премести се по средата на коридора от вратата си и като по часовник Хатори си показа главата, за да го види. Чиаки помаха несигурно.

Хатори се намръщи.

- Защо си станал толкова рано?

- Не можах да спя, затова се поразходих.

Хатори се намуси.

- Не ме лъжи, Йошино, имаш торбички под очите.

**Най-вече, защото не съм ял. **

- Защо си тук, Хатори?

Чиаки беше решил да му даде ключ, защото понякога Чиаки беше напълно изваден от строя заради глад или изтощение и за Хатори беше по-лесно да си върши работата и да го събуди. Все пак понякога съжаляваше, че му е дал ключа, тъй като можеше да се премести без да иска пред Хатори.

- Ю беше тук по-рано и каза, че те няма.

Чиаки въздъхна.

- Можеше да ми се обади.

Хатори повдигна рамене.

Чиаки погледна настрани. Беше трудно да поддържа очен контакт с Хатори.

Преди няколко стотици години, когато за първи път отвори очи за новия си живот като вампир, беше в тъмна стая с Такано, чакащ го да се събуди.

Тогава Такно му каза какво се беше случило и как не можеше да се прибере вкъщи заради вампирската си жажда.

Имаше любим, който го чакаше. Той изглеждаше точно като Хатори.

Когато най-накрая можеше да контролира жаждата си, първото нещо, при което отиде, беше любимият му. Само за да открие, че е изминал почти век без той да знае. Любимият му вече беше мъртъв.

- Йошино?

- А? - Чиаки премигна към него. По лицето на мъжа имаше загриженост. - О, извинявай, изгубих се в собствените си мисли.

Стомахът на Чиаки изкъркори.

- Влез вътре, ще ти сготвя нещо – каза той меко.

- Ъ, не е нужно да го правиш – изчерви се Чиаки. Понякога трябваше да се контролира, когато беше около Хатори, миризмата му беше опияняваща.

- Не се притеснявай. Вече съм тук, така че няма значение. - Така и не спря да гледа към Чиаки с почти любвеобилно изражение. Чиаки се намуси на себе си. Само се лъжеше с това.

Чиаки въздъхна. Той, Хатори и Ю се бяха срещнали в колежа. Той всъщност не беше колежанин, но ги накара да повярват, че е. Беше там на мисия, трябваше да се представя за ученик, защото вампир убиваше ученици. Въпреки че не можеше да лъже себе си, че не беше забавно да живее сред тях за известно време.

И двамата мъже влязоха в апартамента. Хатори отиде в кухнята, докато той седна на масата. Без храна беше напълно изтощен и не можеше да мисли правилно. Трябваше да се върне на острова, за да вземе кръвна банка. Зъбите го боляха.

- Чиаки! Ето къде си! - Ю влезе, тичайки към него и го привлече в голяма прегръдка. Хатори погледна гневно Ю.

- Хей, Ю – усмихна му се Чиаки.

- Къде беше? Помислих, че нещо лошо ти се е случило.

Чиаки се намръщи.

- Няма за какво да се притесняваш, само отидох да се разходя.

- Не си чул? Има странни изчезвания из Токио. Най-скорошното беше на свещеник не много далеч оттук. Вече липсва от ден без никакъв знак от него.

Очите на Чиаки се разшириха.

- Свещеник?

Ю кимна.

- Откриха кръв на пода и вратите на църквата били широко отворени. Толкова е тъжно.

Чиаки се намръщи.

- Има други като него?

Ю кимна.

- Дузина хора изчезнали за една нощ без да се знае къде да отишли.

Чиаки си помисли за Скитници. Трябва да са много отчаяни, че да привлекат толкова много внимание без да се интересуват от хората.

- Добре тогава, трябва да изляза... - Някой го хвана за блузата.

- О, не, не трябва. Няма да ходиш никъде. - Хатори беше този, който го дръпна назад. - Ще останеш тук, докато нещата не се успокоят.

- Но...

- Не. - Йокозава кръстоса ръце с решителност.

- Ъ... Чиаки? - Чиаки погледна Ю. - Защо има следи от нокти по ръкава ти?

Чиаки погледна към ръкава си и видя, че беше разкъсан. И двамата мъже започнаха да го преглеждат за рани.

- Спрете! Не се притеснявайте, беше котка!

- Толкова голяма? - Чиаки повдигна рамене. Опитваше се да не се засмее. Вероятно беше от Онодера, когато грабна Чиаки, който се опитваше да се премести. Хатори се намръщи, който видя борбата да не се засмее. Нищо не убягваше на Хатори.

- Добре, трябва да се обадя по телефона. - Той бързо се заключи в стаята си и се обади на Йокозава.

**- Йокозава**

Йокозава беше в лобито, когато Такано и няколко други вампири бяха преместени.

Йокозава пребледня, когато видя, че всички са лошо ранени. Стана и хвана Такано, който залитна напред. Докторите зад него бързо започнаха да се грижат за тях; бутайки банки с кръв и храна в гърлата им.

- Какво се случи? - Йокозава го сложи да седне на стола.

Такано въздъхна.

- Бяха повече на брой. - Такано избърса кръвта, покриваща лицето му.

- Колко лошо беше? - Такано изглеждаше повече раздразнен, отколкото разтърсен, което малко успокои Йокозава.

- Всички бяха новородени. По дяволите, дори не можеха да се бият. Успяха да ни нападнат само защото имаше толкова много от тях.

- Шегуваш се – каза невярващо Йокозава.

- Погрижихме се за всички, между другото, всички са изгорени. - Изпи кръвната банка, която беше натикана в ръцете му на една глътка.

Такано беше покрит в тясна черна кожа с бронирана обвивка, покриваща врата и сърцето му, единственита места, които всъщност могат да убият вампир. Имаше и маска във формата на демон, за да може да скрие самоличността им.

Йокозава се облегна назад.

- Мислиш ли, че се опитват да създадат армия?

- Така изглежда. - Такано хвърли косата си назад раздразнено.

Телефонът на Йокозава започна да звъни, бързо отговори, надявайки се, че е Юкина.

- Йокозава! Чух, че дузини хора изчезвали из Токио! Може ли да са Скитниците?

Йокозава въздъхна, когато Чиаки потвърди теорията им.

- Значи е вярно.

- Това не е на добре. Фактът, че медията излъчва това, ще обърне вниманието към нас. - каза Такано, като раздразнението беше явно в гласа му. - А после и към тях.

Йокозава трепна.

Вампирите също имаха правителство. И за разлика от тях, те бяха сурови, студени копелета, които не биха се поколебали да убият.

- Сега ми е жал за Скитниците.

Такано кимна в съгласие.

- Чиаки, къде си?

- Обратно в апартамента ми. Ще се преместя веднага щом изкарам тези двамата оттук.

- Кой е с теб?

- Само Ю и Хатори.

- Добре тогава. Ще се видим скоро. - Йокозава затвори и отново обърна вниманието си към Такано.

- Как е Ритсу? - попита Такано, докато Йокозава превръзваше стомаха му.

- Ритсу? - Виждайки объркването на лицето му, Такано се усмихна самодоволно и коригира последното име на Ритсу. - О, Онодера. Добре е.

Такано кимна щастливо и се изправи.

- Идиот! Изчакай, докато си се излекувал напълно. - Опита се да го бутне обратно, но беше като да бута планина.

- Сега съм добре. Искам да го видя. - Йокозава нямаше друг избор освен да го последва. Такано завъртя очи на постоянната закрила на Йокозава над него.

**- Чиаки**

Брадичката на Чиаки беше на масата, докато Хатори му приготвяше храна и Ю говореше срещу него. Колко още щяха да останат? Искаше да е там, когато Такано се върне.

- Ето, Йошино, яж. - Хатори сложи чиниите пред него на масата, напълно пренебрегвайки Ю.

- А, благодаря ти. - Сериозно, защо се мразеха един друг? Да не би нещо да се беше случило?

Преди да може да опита вкусната храна, телефонът му запчна да звъни. Чиаки изпъшка. Погледна името и видя, че е Йокозава.

Стана от масата и се запъти към всекидневната.

- Извини ме, ще отнеме само секунда – каза на Хатори. - Ало?

- КЪДЕ, ПО ДЯВОЛИТЕ, Е ОНОДЕРА? - Чиаки се сви, когато силният глас на Йокозава изкрещя в ухото му. Хатори и Ю подскочиха изненадано.

Чиаки можеше да чуе как Такано се смее високо.


	7. Бягай, предизвиквам те

Юкина въздъхна, когато отвори чантата си, за да извади скицника, който току-що беше купил заедно с моливите за рисуване. Бяха минали седмици откакто нарисува нещо за последно; при всичките проблеми, които му бяха отнели от времето, беше трудно да има такова за себе си.

Слънцето още не беше изгряло. Той беше навън, забавлявайки се колкото можеше, докато не трябваше да се върне към планини от писмена работа.

Влезе в любимото си кафене. Беше малко магазинче в центъра на града. Не беше много популярно, но той го обичаше със слабите си светлини и чудесна гледка към градския живот и небе. Това място беше наистина уютно и го успокяваше. Радваше се, че никой не знаеше за него, защото беше сигурен, че ще е популярно.

Поздрави жената, която винаги се грижеше за касата по това време и видя Киса, който стоеше до любимия му прозорец. Разлистваше листове хартия намръщено.

- И това, ако не е Киса. - Киса подскочи при гласа на Юкина. Юкина се радваше да види Киса отново толкова рано сутринта в любимото си кафене. Почти можеше да повярва, че е съдба или нещо подобно. - Не бих очаквал да знаеш за това супер неизвестно място.

- А, Юкина, радвам се да те видя отново. - Киса се изправи, за да го поздрави.

- Имаш ли нещо против да седна?

Киса се изчерви.

- О, да, сядай.

Юкина седна и си сложи скицника и милива на масата. При него дойде сервитьорка, за да провери дали му трябва нещо. Поклати глава и я отпрати.

- Та, Киса, какво правиш тук толкова рано сутринта? Няма и шест. - Юкина наклони глава и осъзна, че Киса все още носи същите дрехи от миналата вечер.

- О, току-що излязох от събранието и реших да си почина тук за малко преди да се върна на работа.

Очите на Юкина се разшириха.

- Чакай, още не си си бил вкъщи?

Киса поклати глава.

- Събранието малко се... разгорещи. Така че накрая останахме по-дълго от обикновено. - Киса изглеждаше раздразнен. Наистина изгледаше изтощен и имаше торбички под очите.

- Значи си бил буден цяло денонощие?

- Всъщност две денонощия. - Киса сви рамене.

- Уоу! Ти си впечатляващ, Киса!

Киса се изчерви на комплимента.

- Това не е нищо, други остават по-дълго.

- И все пак, знам как е да не спиш цяло денонощие, така че две? Невероятен си. - Киса беше напрегнат и гледаше настрани от него, изглеждайки засрамен. Юкина вярваше, че не беше свикнал да му отправят комплименти. - Та, Киса, чух, че си редактор.

- Да, за шоуджо манга.

- Шоуджо манга? Мислех, че е литература.

- Да, всички мислят така. - Киса отпи малко засрамен.

- Това е толкова невероятно! Обичам шоуджо манга.

Очите на Киса се разшириха.

- Наистина?

Юкина кимна.

- Най-вече обичам повърхностните, блестящи любовни такива, но никога не бих помислил, че се редактират от мъже.

Киса се усмихна.

- Знам, че много хора мислят така.

- Хмм... - Отпуснат, Юкина наблюдаваше жертвата си. Харесваше му как Киса се изчервяваше красиво, сякаш беше нарисувано на бузите му с опитни ръце. Лицето му беше гладко и сладко. Имаше очи, които бяха мъдри за младостта му.

**Искам да знам всичко за него.**

- Ако мога да попитам, възможно ли е ти да си редакторът на Натсу Кихара и Йоко Мизушима?

Очите на Киса се разшириха.

- Аз съм. Как позна?

- Какво?! Наистина! Това е невероятно! - В този момент Юкина разбра, че е влюбен. Това, че Киса беше редактор на двамата му любими автори и това, че го срещна отново в любимото си кафене, беше знак отгоре.

**Ще бъде мой. **Юкина се ухили.

- Само предчувствие.

Киса се изчерви и погледн надолу. Киса забелязаха скицника до Юкина.

- Ти си художник? - попита Киса.

Юкина се усмихна и кимна. Той всъщност беше световноизвестен художник.

- Рисувам отвреме-навреме, когато нямам какво друго да правя. - Искаше да привлече Киса, реши той. Отвори скицника и започна да рисува контурите му. - Та, Киса. Невероятно е колко далеч си стигнал толкова млад, имам предвид, помислих, че сме на една и съща възраст. - Юкина излъга. Киса изглеждаше да е на края на тийнейджърските си години или ранните двайсет. - Мисля, че е наистина впечатляващо, че си направил такива неща.

- Ъ...

- Мога ли да те попитам на колко си? О, ъ, аз съм на двайсет и една. - Спря да старее на тази възраст, така че избра истината, смесена с лъжа.

- ...трийсет...

- А? - Юкина го погледна с изумено изражение.

Киса погледна нстрани.

- На трийсет години съм. - Юкина просто се взря в Киса сякаш не можеше да повярва на ушите си. Киса въздъхна и си извади личната карта.

- Ха?! Какво?! Няма начин! Наистина? Чакай, няма ли лимит за това колко по-млад можеш да изглеждаш?! Да не би тайно да си вампир?!

- А? Изобщо опитваш ли се да звучиш смислено?

Юкина се облегна назад в стола си.

- У-уоу. Нямах си и на представа, че си толкова по-стар... - Върна му личната карта. - Но нали знаеш, че да си сладък или да изглеждаш по-млад, е дар, с който се раждаш.

Юкина се изкиска на обърканото изражение на лицето на Киса. Върна се към рисуването си.

- Почакай... Защо ме рисуваш? - Юкина го погледна и видя сладкото изчервяването по лицето му.

- Защото те намирам за красив – каза Юкина меко.

Киса се изпъна.

Юкина продължи да рисува.

- Последната глава беше наистина страхотна. Накара ме да се задавя. Наистина уважавам някого, който може да направи книга да те докосне така.

- Ами, не аз ги правя такива обаче.

- Но винаги книгите, които ти редактираш, ме карат да се разплача. Разбира се, знам, че авторът създава невероятната история, но мисля, че и твоята работа трябва да се вземе под внимание.

Думите му бяха последвани от мълчание. Почти беше свършил, когато чу капките дъжд срещу прозореца.

- О, вали. Киса-сан, имаш ли чадър? - Киса не отговори. - Киса-сан? Какво има? Лицето ти е червено. - Юкина забеляза.

- А? Какво? - Киса го погледна и Юкина беше запленен от нескритото желание в очите му, алено червеното украсяваше бузите му. **Толкова е красив.**

**Мой.**

Юкина не можеше да се спре. Стана и, използвайки скицника си, скри себе си и Киса от света, и го целуна.

**Такова ли е чувството? Да обичаш някого?**

Юкина се облегна назад и видя шокираното лице на Киса.

- Киса-сан... - каза Юкина меко, карайки Киса да подскочи.

Киса се изправи внезапно.

- Ъ, извинявай! Трябва да вървя!

- Почакай! Киса-сан! - Телефонът му започна да звъни. Юкина изруга и видя, че беше Юкозава. - Ало? - Юкина изръмжа, събирайки си нещата, за да изтича след Киса.

- КЪДЕ, ПО ДЯВОЛИТЕ, ОСТАВИ ОНОДЕРА?

Юкина изпъшка.

**- Такано**

Йокозава въздъхна, като затвори на Юкина.

Такано все още се смееше на двете врати, които бяха извадени от пантите си.

- Това не е смешно, Такано - поучаваше Йокозава. Такано се изкиска.

- Успокой се, знаеш, че не би избягал, Йокозава.

- Но все пак... - Такано го подмина и отиде на третия етаж, където Юнодера беше държан.

- Можеш да вървиш сега, Йокозава, искам да остана за малко насаме с него. Скоро ще говрим за случилото се с всички.

Йокозава изръмжа.

- Не се напрягай излишно, все още си ранен.

Такано кимна разсеяно, като влезе в стаята и видя Ритсу да седи на пода до леглото, като главата му беше подпряна отстрани на леглото. Беше като нокаутиран.

Развеселен, Такано отиде до него и падна на колене, за да го погали по косата, очите му поглъщаха всяка черта по лицето му.

Най-накрая Ритсу беше негов.

От деня, в който срещна свещеника си, той беше вманиачен, нуждаеше се да знае всичко за него. Дните минаваха, като той малко по малко не можеше да понесе и ден без него.

Пръстите му погалиха от меката му буза до устните му. Най-накрая беше толкова близо до него. Отново го докосваше, както Такано беше жадувал с дни. Такано се наведе напред, за да улови тези устни с езика си, усещайки формата и вкуса им.

**Искам да знам всичко. Има толкова много... от къде да започна?**

Ритсу изстена в съня си, устата му се разтвори малко само за Такано. Той бутна езика си между извивките, за да си играе с този на Ритсу.

Ритсу премига с очи заради странно усещане. Какво...?

Очите на Ритсу се разшириха и видя, че Такано го целува. Бутна раменете на Такано, но той не се помести. Такано лесно хвана ръцете му и ги притисна над главата на Ритсу и на леглото, като задълбочи целувката. Скоро Ритсу стенеше и се извиваше за още, не можейки на спре изблика на желание, минаващ през вените му. Звукът от сърцето на Такано отново го съблазни в подчинение.

Такано лесно даде на Ритсу всичко от себе си. Разкъса блузата на Ритсу наполовина с ноктите си и започна да смуче от врата до гърдите му с шумни смучещи звукове.

Главата на Ритсу падна на леглото, докато Такано смучеше зърната му. Такано все още държеше ръцете му с една от свободните си ръце, като другата се плъзна по корема му. Ритсу изстена.

- Липсвах ли ти? - прошепна Такано в ухото му преди да го оближе, карайки Ритсу да потрепери.

Ритсу всъщност беше уплашен от всичките емоции, които чувстваше. Те бомбардираха сетивата му дотолкова, че не можеше да мисли както трябва. Собственият му сърдечен ритъм бучеше в ушите му, заглушавайки всичко с изключение на това и сърдечния ритъм на Такано.

Такано хвана тила му, за да се взре в очите на Ритсу. Дъхът на Ритсу спря, когато видя толкова много непознати емоции, предизвика сълзи в собствените му очи.

Ритсу премигна. Какво беше това?

Такано целуна челото на Ритсу.

- Защо правиш това? - Ритсу започна да се бори да излезе от хватката на мъжа.

Такано просто го наблюдаваше. Ритсу се изчерви и бързо погледна настрани, почувства се като буболечка, изследвана под микроскоп.

Такано се усмихна самодоволно.

- Мислех, че свещениците са мили и любящи.

Ритсу присви очи.

- Не и когато свещеникът е отвлечен и дьържан като заложник от животно като теб. И аз всъщност не съм свещеник; по-скоро съм помощник.

Такано повдигна вежди.

- Е, това не го знаех.

Ритсу бутна ръцете му, надявайки се да бъде освободен от здравата му хватка. Такано дори не забеляза.

Такано се наведе напред сякаш искаше да го целуне отново. Широко отворени очи погледнаха настрани, избягвайки го. Такано изръмжа.

- Погледни ме – поиска Такано.

Ритсу поклати глава.

- Не.

Такано го повдигна и го сложи в скута си. Сега Ритсу го беше възседнал, като Такано притисна ръцете на Ритсу зад него. Ритсу се изчерви на еротичната позиция, в която беше.

Такано се наведе напред, за да целуне променливо биещото сърце на Ритсу. Ритсу затвори плътно очите си, чакайки го да направи още нещо. Измина известно време, като Ритсу колебливо отвори очи отново, за да види как Такано го гледа с интерес.

Такано се усмихна.

- Защо? Защо мен? - Болезненият вик на Ритсу накара Такано да се намръщи. Никога не е искал Ритсу да е нещастен.

- Искам те – каза просто.

Ритсу се изчерви на желанието, което ясно се виждаше в очите му. Бавно топеше защитите му. Ритсу нарани зъбите си, докато со бореше по-силно. Нямаше начин да загуби от този вампир. Сега животът му беше свършил заради него.

Такано въздъхна и се изправи, с Ритсу на ръце.

- Пусни ме!

Такано се усмихна самодоволно.

- Никога. Вкарай си това в главата веднага. Никога няма да ме напуснеш. Ще те накарам да кажеш „обичам те".

Страх и вълнение преминаха през тялото му, когато Такано го хвърли на леглото. Ритсу пролази до лицевата дъска на леглото.

- Не! Никога няма да го направя! - Ритсу грабна разкъсаната си блуза, за да си покрие гърдите.

- Спри да се притесняваш, няма да направя нищо. Все още, - ухили се той.

Ритсу се намуси.

- Пусни ме!

- Ти си като дива котка с извадени нокти и готова да драска – отбеляза Такано.

- Нямаш си на представа колко много искам да ти скоча с „ноктите" ми – подигра се Ритсу смело.

Такано се засмя.

- Давай, с удоволствие бих усетил тези нокти на гърба си, докато те взимам силно. - Ритсу зяпна. Такано се изкиска, като отиде до гардероба. Протегна ръце, за да си свали блузата. Ритсу си пое рязко въздух, когато видя превръзките около кръста му.

- Какво се случи?! - Ритсу несъзнателно изтича до него, паниката замъгли преценката му.

Клепачите на Такано се затвориха, когато усети меките ръце на Ритсу по себе си. Ритсу забеляза и бързо се отдръпна, избягвайки очен контакт. Такано не беше съгласен. Бързо хвана ръцете му и ги сложи на стомаха си.

- Не спирай да ме докосваш – изпъшка Такано.

Ритсу се изчерви и се опита да се отдръпне. Такано въздъхна и го придърпа в прегръдка.

- Трябва ли да се наранявам всеки ден, за да те накарам да ме докосваш? - промърмори Такано.

Ритсу се напрегна.

- Не! Изобщо не се наранявай. - Такано скри усмивката си в косата на Ритсу. - З... Защо си ранен? - Такано се изкиска, когато видя изчервяването по сладките бузи на Ритсу. Целуна ги.

- Спри това! Аз съм мъж, нали си осведомен!

- Болезнено осведомен... - изпъшка Такано. Искаше този мъж сега. - Отидох да убия вампирите, които промениха жената, която те нападна – отговори Такано спокойно, сякаш беше нещо всекидневно.

Имаше страх и загриженост в очите на свещеника, които стоплиха сърцето на Такано. Такано го хвана по-здраво, не искаше този момент да свършва. Сърцето му беше топло за първи път от векове. Как може някога да се откаже от щастието си?

- Не трябва да се притесняваш за мен, раните ми вече зарастват.

Ритсу остана тих, тревогата все още се четеше в очите му.

**Мой...**

С една ръка се протегна за две блузи, една за него и една за Ритсу. Все още не искаше да пуска Ритсу.

- Обзалагам се, че вече си се запознал с останалите, но все пак. - Дръпна Ритсу до вратата. Ритсу се напрегна сякаш беше готов да избяга. Такано спря и се наведе, за да прошепне в ухото му.

- Бягай, предизвиквам те.

- К... Какво?

- Избягай от мен и ти обещавам да те възнаградя. - Объркан, Ритсу обърна глава към гласа и беше пленен от погледа в очите му. Такано се усмихна самодоволно. - Разбираш ли, обичам преследването и нека просто кажем, че накрая ще бъдеш завързан на това легло, докато те чукам.

Такано се наведе напред, за да оближе устните на Ритсу, карайки Ритсу да подскочи.

- Предизвиквам те да бягаш. - Дрезгавият глас на Такано почти накара краката му да се подчинят на командата и да получи „възнаграждението" си.

Ритсу се намуси; нямаше да падне в този капан.

Такано се усмихна, когато планът му проработи.


	8. Трима воина отново

На най-горния етаж във фоайето, където меки светлини осветяваха дивани, дълги маси и красиви стъклени статуи, вампири бяха запленени от дрезгав смях зад уединена стая, какъвто не бяха чували преди. Вярвах, че е ангел отгоре, когато всъщност беше дяволът, както вярваше Ритсу.

Такано отново се заливаше от смях.

- Това не беше смешно! - изкрещя Ритсу, трепвайки от болка.

- Обаче трябва да призная, че беше неочаквано - каза Йокозава, опитвайки се да успокои Сората.

Такано се изкиска.

- Никога не съм виждал Сората да подскача толкова нависоко. - Такано нежно обхвана бузата на Ритсу, за да я погали, докато преглеждаше другата.

В момента Ритсу седеше на един стол, като Такано, който беше коленичил пред него, се грижеше за него след като Сората изведнъж му скочи. Ритсу завиваше на един ъгъл в лобитото с Такано зад себе си, когато котката атакува. Сората успя да одраска Ритсу по бузата преди Йокозава да може да хване котката.

- Изчакай, ще донеса превръзка – каза Такано, ставайки.

Такано остави Ритсу и Козава сами.

- Не съм го виждал да се смее така с години или изобщо – промърмори Йокозава.

Любопитен, Ритсу погледна Йокозава и трепна.

Йокозава го гледаше гневно.

- Ако го нараниш, няма да се поколебая да те убия. Разбираш ли?

- Д-да! - Ритсу погледна настрани. Йокозава кимна доволно.

Да го нарани? Как? Такано беше много по-силен, отколкото той някога ще бъде с новата сила, която получи сега когато беше... Ъгх. Ритсу отново се надяваше, че това е само сън с добри детайли, но знаеше, че само се самозалъгва.

И след милиони години не би помислил, че съществуват вампири. Вярваше, че е само фантазия, нещо, с което да плашеш децата нощем.

Езикът на Ритсу си играеше с кучешките зъби в устата му. Усещането беше толкова странно. Знаеше, че са остри, затова не оставяше езика си да се плъзга чак до долния край. Последният път, когато го направи, беше при първото му събуждане, тогава не знаеше, но тогава му беше толкова горещо заради първото вкусване на собствената му кръв, и тогава Такано беше върху него, и...

Ритсу се изчерви, спомняйки си как изстена, когато пи от Такано.

Имаше напрегнато мълчание, когато Такано се върна. Погледна любопитно Йокозава, но той само сви рамене. Намръщвайки се, той коленичи пред Ритсу, за да сложи лепенката на бузата му.

- Не се притеснявай, ще зарасне напълно за нула време.

Ритсу само кимна, избягвайки очен контакт, като се изчерви. Такано се усмихна нежно и целуна другата му буза. Главата на Ритсу се дръпна рязко назад и той погледна настрани с объркано намръщване.

Такано погледна към Йокозава.

- Как е Сората?

- Добре. - Сората мъркаше, докато Йокозава го галеше по главата. - Предполагам, че не е свикнала с непознати.

Чиаки се премести с Юкина.

- Съжалявам! Трябва да вървя! - Чиаки извика, като се премести отново.

Ритсу се облещи. Все още не беше свикнал да изчезва внезапно във въздуха по този начин. Такано забеляза и обясни:

- Това е силата му; да се мести навсякъде по света, където вече е бил.

- Наистина? - Широко отворени очи се срещнаха с развеселени. Дъхът на Ритсу секна. Ето я отново, емоцията, която беше видял по-рано. Какво беше това? Беше толкова чисто и любящо... Засрамен, погледна настрани.

- Къде отиде? - Йокозава попита Юкина.

Юкина сви рамене.

- Каза, че трябва да се преструва, че отива до тоалетната. Предполагам, че колегите му все още са в апартамента.

- А, разбирам. Значи за известно време ще бъде там. - Юкина кимна, сядайки до Йокозава.

- Онодера! Хубаво е да те видя отново, – ухили се Юкина.

- А, да. - Ритсу се изчерви, спомняйки се какво се случи миналата нощ. Юкина се изкиска.

Такано погледна гневно Юкина.

- Хей, Такано, с Онодера бързо станахме приятели. - Повдигна ръце, вече предавайки се.

- По-добре да е така – изръмжа той, държейки изчервяващ се Онодера в ръцете си. Той не споделяше, по дяволите, вече не му харесваше, че Йокозава и Юкина го гледат точно сега. Искаше Ритсу само за себе си.

Юкина се засмя.

- Не мога да повярвам. Вече е закачен за теб, Онодера. Знаеш ли, че дори и двамата най-красиви вампири не можаха да му задържат вниманието?

- А?! - Ритсу отново се опита да избута Такано безуспешно.

- Достатъчно – намеси се Йокозава. - Нека се върнем към сегашната ситуация. Такано, какво се случи миналата нощ?

Такано седна до Ритсу и го хвана за ръката. Изчервявайки се, Ритсу се опита да си измъкне ръката, но Такано държеше здраво.

- Влязохме в склада, където вярвахме, че се крият Скитниците. Всичко мина гладко, докато не влязохме в склада и намерихме дузина новородени, които ни чакаха. - Такано въздъхна уморено. - Някои успяха да избягат навън и в града. Успяхме да хванем само няколко от тях.

Йокозава пребледня.

- Значи в града все още има новородени.

Такано кимна сериозно.

Йокозава изруга.

- Ще накарам няколко вампири да патрулират града през нощта, дотогава ще посъветвам медиите да държат хората по домовете си нощем.

Такано кимна.

- Добре. Ами Сборището?

Йокозава поклати глава раздразнено.

- Не можах да спра тези копелета. Вече може да са чули за това и са излезли да убиват.

- Това би било проблем.

Йокозава кимна отново, поглеждайки бързо към Ритсу. Такано вече знаеше. Ако Сборището вече са излезли, тогава щяха да убият всички новородени, включително Скитниците.

Включително Ритсу.

Сборището беше основното правителство от вампири, които държаха на законите си с железен юмрук. Живеели са хиляди години и бяха изгубили човечността си. На практика бяха куп задници, които нямаха емоции.

- Ще се опитам да се свържа с тях, за да ни дадат няколко седмици да се справим с това – каза Йокозава. Такано се облегна назад, за да си подпре главата, повдигайки ръката на Ритсу, за да я целуне.

- Масамуне! - Такано замръзна и го погледна.

Ритсу се изчерви още повече.

- Какво?

- Използва името ми...

Ритсу се намръщи, объркан.

- Не каза ли да те наричам така?

Такано се ухили.

- Да.

- Ау, толкова сладко – изгука Юкина. Такано го погледна гневно. Пренебрегвайки го, Юкина попита: - Та, пак ли отиваме на война?

Йокозава трепна.

- Не се тревожи, Йокозава, той направи достатъчно. Не е нужно да се бие в тази, - успокои го Такано. Йокозава с отпусна.

Преди няколко стотин години Йокозава се привърза към един мъж и дъщеря му. Един ден Скитници унищожиха града и Йокозава откри двамата как умират.

Йокозава умоляваше Такано да го направи, знаейки, че само кръвта на Такано може да превърне новородени в първородни вампири, точно какъвто беше Чиаки. Такано се съгласи, разбира се, при условие, че мъжът трябва да се бие във войната, за да може всички да го опознаят и да повярват, че е истински вампир.

- Значи ще бъдем аз, Чиаки и Такано – каза Юкина. - Тримата воина отново.

Такано кимна.

- Почакай! Само вие тримата срещу всички тези вампири? - попита Ритсу, изплашен за новите си приятели.

Такано го хвана за главата и я положи на рамото си.

- Не се притеснявай, ние всъщност сме по-силни отколкото изглеждаме. Ние тримата можем да се справим с две армии. - Изчервявайки се, Ритсу се намуси и се отмести от него.

- Свикнали сме да го правим, Онодера. Само трябва да изчакаме Чиаки да се върне, за да можем да излезем. Колкото по-рано, толкова по-добре.

- Добре тогава. - Йокозава стана със Сората в ръце. - Ще отида да говоря със Сборището, за да ни даде още време. - Такано кимна. Йокозава излезе от стаята.

- А аз и Онодера ще излезем, за да...

- Масамуне! - Такано преметна Онодера през рамо и излезе от стаята.

- Оу, хайде де, Такано! - Юкина се нацупи, когато остана съвсем сам в лобито.


End file.
